Darth Crucifix
=History= Early life Crucifix was raised in the normal coynite way, becoming a renowned fighter even as a youth. He had often been teased by some the others for his size and eccentricities, developing a very bitter attitude. After slaying several fellow warriors and drinking their blood, because they had teased him, he was branded af'harl and left Coyn. He traveled the galaxy for a few years as a murderer for hire, known for the brutality of his style, always leaving hacked and mutilated corpses. This made him popular in certain circles, because such acts had a way of sending a message. This continued until he happened upon a strange device, that he discovered was a holocron of Marka Ragnos. Disciple of Ragnos and the Dark Paladin Crucifix's childhood eccentricities were now revealed to be part of his great force potential. He hungrily devoured everything Ragnos could teach him. His power growing at an astonishing rate. He eventually fell in with the Disciples of Ragnos, becoming a renowned warrior among them. He had designs to kill Tavion Axmis and take the scepter for himself, but he was thwarted by the jedi attack. Though he killed many of the jedi himself, he was unable to get to Jaden Korr before he slew Tavion and destroyed the Scepter. Angry, he turned back to the holocron, and Ragnos told him of a lost tomb on a forgotten planet, where a warrior of peerless might, known only as the Dark Paladin, lay. Crucifix traveled there, in a Sith Infiltrator he named Lanvarok, and met the force ghost of the Dark Paladin. He discovered that the Dark Paladin was also a coynite and proceeded to learn more and more about what it meant to be a true Sith warrior. In the end, the Dark Paladin challenged him, offering his dark side infused armor to Crucifix if he lost. Crucifix destroyed the warrior's ghost, and then a false wall opened, revealing the armor and the sith sword that he bore from then on. The Azure Nightmare Crucifix, now with the powerful armor and sword, went on a killing spree through the galaxy, in an attempt to gather souls to increase his own power. This went on for several years, until Crucifix, realizing that he had not the power to master that technique, went looking for an actual living master to serve. He heard tell of Lord Decieus, also known as Ramiel Diux, and went to search him out on the Roche Asteroids. He was accepted by Ramiel, and named Darth Crucifix. Sith Training Crucifix is now being trained by Ramiel Diux, and is a founding member of his masters order, The Order of the Black Star. =Appearance= Weapons and Equipment Crucifix wears the armor and sword of the Dark Paladin. A massive suit of armor made of cortosis woven durasteel, phrik alloy, and ultrachrome. It is also strengthened by Sith magic and alchemy and increases his already prodigious Coynite strength. His sword is made of cortosis woven durasteel and phrik, and enchanted with Sith sorcery. He also carries a a D'skar and a a purple bladed lightsaber that is oddly wide and pointed. He built it by modifying the hilt of a traditional Coynite Sat'skar so as to include the components that make a lightsaber function. He usually prefers the visceral feeling of an actual blade, and will usually use his lightsaber as a last ditch weapon. He also possesses a Sith Infiltrator that he took from Tavion Axmis after her death, in order to search out the Dark Paladin, He named his ship, Lanvarok after the ancient Sith projectile weapon. Powers and abilities Crucifix is a master of force weapon, force rage, force lightning, force jump and force speed. He uses force weapon in order to make his sith sword the equal of any lightsaber. His force rage is quite potent, as he's been known to literally tear enemies apart with his bare hands. He uses force lightning when he absolutely has to fight at range, and force jump and force speed are essential due to the heavy armor and weapons he carries. He is also adept at force maelstrom, force destruction, force crush, and spear of midnight black. During a sparring match with his master, Crucifix did unleash force scream, but he has yet to be able to summon it at will. He is also an incredibly skilled swordsman, his master even saying that he had exceeded his expectations and telling him that he would become great among the Massassi. Personality and Traits Crucifix is bloodthirsty and lives for combat. He enjoys drinking his opponents blood and butchering them. He also likes to put heads on the spikes of his armor, waiting until the flesh is cleaned from the skull before keeping the skull as a trophy, and replacing them with fresh heads. Interestingly though, he still lives by his own code of honor, albeit a twisted and disturbed one. He won't kill children, or women who are not trying to kill him. But otherwise he will butcher his opponent like cattle, without a batted eye lash. Category:Characters